Worry
by Schweppes
Summary: Shuichi is always worrying... does Yuki really love him? one shot. YukiShuichi


**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything where rich people are involved.

_Warning_: shonen-ai.. it's Gravitation, what else did you expect?

**Notes**: Sorry, I couldn't remember the girl's name. She's been dubbed Yuki's sister for this fic.

Eiri Yuki was getting out of his house and was heading towards the local Starbucks. Even though he'd never admit it, he was hoping to find Shuichi there. Something about Shuichi drinking coffee turned him on.

When he reached the café, he was upset that his lover wasn't there. He isn't a mind reader after all. If people could read minds, life would be so much easier. But he just sat at a table and read the newspaper while drinking his favorite kind coffee, an iced latté (yum!).

---

Shuichi just woke up. It's a Saturday and he slept in, no work today. Now he's staying at Hiro's house. Yuki kicked him out again and he didn't want to go home. When he woke up, he wandered though the house to come to the conclusion that he was home alone.

"What if they forgot I'm here?" he wondered aloud. "Today is a very boring day, nothing going on and I'm all alone. But maybe Eiri will let me visit him today."

So Shuichi was walking over to Eiri Yuki's house. Once he go there, no one was there to answer the door, not even Tatsuha.

"Nobody cares about me today." Shuichi was whining.

"Hey Shuichi," someone had said in a seductive voice.

He turned around to find Yuki's sister.

"So what brings you to my brothers house?"

"Heh, I was bored, so I decided to hang out with Yuki-kun," he answered kind of timidly.

"You still don't know him too well. Are you really sure you're in love with my brother? Or is it just a simple infatuation?" with that she walked off towards her car.

This question had left Shuichi stunned. He was frozen in place, lost in his thoughts and very confused. Tears started streaming from his eyes.

"What if it really is just an infatuation? What if I don't love him? What if Yuki is only infatuated? He doesn't love me!" he was starting to panic, jumping to conclusions.

As is on cue, Yuki had walked up to his porch. He wondered why Shuichi was standing there, completely withdrawn from reality, and mumbling to himself.

"Hey," it was all Yuki said.

"Ahhh!" Shuichi had awoken into reality. The first thing he saw was Yuki's face, this automatically made him angry, "I hate you! Leave me alone!"

By now, Yuki was used to these random outbursts. He assumed that it would end soon and that he would see Shuichi crawling up to his door. This was the way it usually happened. He went out quickly to get Shuichi something for when he returned, after all, he had run out of extra blankets.

---

Shuichi was blindly running down the street, the tears in his eyes blurring his vision. He was abruptly stopped when he ran head on into a mailman.

"Hey! Watch where you're going punk!" as expected, the mailman was upset.

This has made the tears worse. The yelling only reminded him of Yuki who supposedly never loved him. The tears were stinging his eyes, realizing that he most likely isn't going to be able to run without running into anything else, so he let himself fall to the ground. If he had hurt himself on the final landing, he wouldn't care right now; all he cared about was Yuki.

The way he was laying there for a while and crying like that, he was bound to attract some sort of attention, be it negative or positive. The attention he ended up attracting happened to be negative. The boys who were there seemed to be about Shuichi's age. They had instantly started to kick him, yelling for his money or for anything on him.

Shuichi couldn't say anything, he was still in shock from what happened earlier. The boys just continued to abuse Shuichi. In the end, he was covered in cuts and bruises and as expected, they took everything on him. Shuichi was a complete wreck.

Shuichi was still laying there when Yuki was heading home. He passed by Shuichi, mistaking him for garbage. At him, he found his sister sitting on the porch, she had apparently come back after Shuichi left.

But Shuichi was still laying on the side of the road, still crying. This time he saw Yuki's car and had assumed that Yuki had seen him. He didn't care what Yuki had though of him by now and had no where else to go then Yuki's house, this was the best place to go.

Yuki opened the door, responding to the doorbell. The first thing he saw was Shuichi, all hurt from being beaten up.

"Holy shit!" Yuki was in sock, "What the hell happened!"

Shuichi struggled for a smile, "Heh, nice to know you finally care."

"This in no time for mind games! What if you broke a hand, or need stitches!" Eiri was fuming.

"No need to, I'm fine. You can-" he never finished his sentence since he was now like a rag doll in Eiri Yuki's arms. He had fainted, possibly from blood loss.

"That's enough proof right there! You need to go to the hospital!" he was yelling at the limp body.

He picked Shuichi up and was halfway to the car. His sister had emerged at the door, curious to see what all the screaming was about.

"What's going on?" she questioned.

Yuki turned around to show her Shuichi laying in his arms.

"What the fuck happened to him!" her eyes were wide from the scene.

They arrived at the hospital and were forced to sit in the waiting room for what seemed like an eternity. Eventually the doctor cam up to them, Shuichi in tow, and in a wheel chair.

"It's nothing too bad. He just broke his leg and has some cuts and bruises. Treat his cuts like you normally would and don't let him walk on his foot. Besides that, he'll be just fine," he backed away to allow Shuichi to wheel himself towards Yuki.

"Yuki, this is terrible," he was in tears, "How am I going to do much of anything? And now I have no where to go, I don't want to annoy Hiro any more"

Shuichi wasn't himself, not as annoying or stubborn. He seemed much calmer, even if he did break his leg. His voice, relaxed. The two siblings didn't know what to say.

"You can use crutches, right?" Yuki questioned.

Shuichi nodded, "Of course I can."

This didn't seem the right time to be questioning why he was still in a wheelchair, so Yuki brought him home so that it was just them, and no other interruptions.

---

"Do you love me Yuki?" Shuichi got the courage to ask after a long amount of awkward silence.

Yuki turned his head, "Yeah, what of it?"

This brought joy to Shuichi's eyes. There was hope after all.

"Now we just have to get you out of your cast and life will be back to normal. No, not normal, nothing about it was normal. It will be back to how it used to be." Yuki was satisfied with his answer and got up and spontaneously kissed Shuichi.

Shuichi, who was lying on the couch watching the television, decided that this was the best day ever. Yuki was being nice...

You can go pretend they had sex afterwards, let your mind wander to the gutters.

I really hate this fic. I wrote it during school when I was bored. Since I did not feel like doing anything with it, it's a one shot. One shot's are rare for me. I usually can't find a way to end my fics.

So review, flame, do whatever... I don't know why I'm even posting this. Oh well.


End file.
